


Warmth eases with avoidance

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710, natalieashe



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/natalieashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there are those topics in life which need desperately discussed, but once again aren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth eases with avoidance

Q stood, half asleep, in the living room staring at Alec who was sprawled in the sofa watching TV.  Alec had returned from a two week mission in Munich sixteen hours earlier. Q just managed to make it home after successfully bringing 009 home from Buenos Aires and had seen the inside of the flat in the last four days.  

Messenger bag dropped to the floor.  Coat slid off his shoulders and pooled on the floor around his feet.  “Kettle.  Chocolate.”  Blinking owlishly Q stammered, running a hair through his hair which made it stand up even worse than it already was.  

“Well hello to you too.”  Alec chuckled as Q wandered past, reaching out to brush a hand down his arm.  Noises of cupboards being opened and shuffled through.  Water running. Kettle started.  Ceramic breaking in the floor.  

“Q. Alright? Alec sat up at the sound of something hitting the floor in the kitchen.  

“M’fine.  Fine.  Broke a cup is all.  M’fine”   But the sound of running water started again in the kitchen. 

“Q?  Is there blood involved?”   Alec jumped up from the sofa and headed to the kitchen.  Q was leaning over the sink, elbows on the edge, hands under the running hot water, head down.  

“Let me see.  How bad?”  Alec moved up behind him stepping over the broken coffee cup on the floor. He gently laying a hand on Q’s shoulder to turn him attempting to see how badly the almost asleep Quartermaster had injured himself.  “Q?  Need the med kit?”

Q looked up at him, curls falling into his glistening eyes.  “Not cut. No blood.  Hands quit.  Couldn't hold the cup.” He huffed a small sad smile briefly passed across his face, voice cracking briefly.  

Alec turned the faucet off, picked up a towel off the counter, drying Q’s hands off gently.  “Come on princess.  Paracetamol, braces, and bed.”

“Not your princess.” Q huffed and winced when Alec hit a painful spot on his right hand. Q tried to jerk his hand away from Alec as he dabbed at his fingers with the towel.  

Alex hushed him and continued the banter, trying to distract his younger partner from one of those topics they avoided but desperately needed to discuss.  “Think not?  We’ll see who’s princess you are in the morning after a good night’s rest and some babying of those hands.”  Teasing him, Alec placed a kiss on top of Q’s head.  “Bed.  Braces. I'll clean up your mess.” Before he shooed the younger man off towards their bedroom as he grabbed a broom out of the closet.  “Princess…”  

Q cradled his right hand to his chest as he wandered up the stairs.  “Wanker…” 

 


End file.
